With the impending launch of broadcasts and receivers supporting the Advanced Television Systems Committee (ATSC) 3.0 digital television standard, broadcasters of television content will be able to offer interactive elements alongside the traditional video/audio/caption content. Rather than simply displaying traditional television content, the ATSC 3.0 standard provides broadcasters with more control to offer interactive elements that enhance a broadcaster's brand, as well as enhance a user's viewing experience. The interactive elements may come in the form of a broadcaster application, which may be downloaded, launched and executed in parallel with broadcast television programming. However, the ability of the broadcaster application to interact with the user can be limited by the support provided by the ATSC 3.0 standard.